Trapped in Mystic Falls
by TheReaderDreamer
Summary: Ella Fray and Nathan Stryder are hunters. They move to Mystic Falls expecting to live a normal life, but what happens when Ella falls for a Damon Salvatore? When Klaus meets Ella he falls for her, and he is willing to win Ella's heart no matter what. When they discover Elena is not the only doppelgänger, nothing in Mystic Falls will be the same.
1. Chapter 1

''Come on freckles, lets play'' I heard Nathan said

''Fine, lets play'' I said and went outside.

It was a cloudy day, I was wearing a yellow skirt and a pink tank top. I was running and giggling as he tried to touch me.

''I touched you! Your turn!'' Said Nathan running

I like to play with Nathan, its fun.

I stopped laughing when I heard a scream. I went inside the house and I saw him. It was a guy with blood all over his mouth. He saw me, he had the opportunity to kill me, just as he did with my parents. But he didn't. Instead he touched my face and whispered: ''Im sorry''. I was shocked. I could just form one thought in my mind: Vampire.

''Nathan!'' I screamed.

I let myself fall to the floor and cry and he entered to the living room.

''Wha-?'' He saw me, he saw our parents. Dead. He fall to the floor next to me a hug me ''Everything will be fine, Ella, we will be alright, no one can hurt you now, you and I will be safe and sound''

* * *

''Come on, Ella, we can't be late to our first day'' I heard Nathan from downstairs

''In a minute'' I said

I looked myself again the mirror, I was wearing a white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. I grabbed my white bag and went downstairs.

''Ready?'' He asked

''Ready..'' I replied

We walked outside and walked to the school. Mystic Falls' weather was different from New Orleans, where we spend the most of our childhood before both of our parents were killed. Nathan has been my friend since I have memory, he is like my big brother.

''Im nervous'' I said

''Don't be, I'll be with you, we have the most of our classes together, everything will be fine, Ella'' Said ''We could go to the Mystic Grill after, if you want..''

''I want''

''Good, well, here it is, welcome to Mystic High'' Said Nathan pointing the school.

I sight, I was really nervous.

I walked inside the school, it wasn't huge, but it was great. An old lady gave Nathan and me our schedules and lockers and welcomed us to Mystic Falls.

I went to my locker and grabbed my history book and then accidentally ran into someone

''Oh god im so sorry'' I said

''Ah!'' I saw his neck, my vervain necklace touched him. Vampire.

''Oh my god, are you okay? Im so sorry, its my fault'' I said

''No, its my fault, here'' Said, he has brown hair and brown eyes, he was handing me my history book

''Sorry, thanks'' I said ''Are you..fine?''

''Yeah..im okay.. so..are you new here?'' He asked

''Yeah, my name is Ella Fray'' I said offering my hand

''Stefan, Stefan Salvatore, so where do you come from? What brought you to the boring town of Mystic Falls?''

''New Orleans, my friend and I needed a change''

''Ella, we need to go'' I turned around and saw Nathan

''Sorry, I gotta go, see you around?'' I said

''Yeah, sure'' He said

I walked to Nathan knowing that Stefan was still staring at me.

''He is a vampire'' I said

''What?'' He asked

''He is a vampire, I accidentally ran into him and my vervain necklace touched his neck, it harmed him. He is a vampire''

''Who's that guy?''

''He's Stefan, Stefan Salvatore, this town must be infested with vampires, Nathan, we have to still drink vervain everyday'' I said

''Ella, listen, we came here to start again, okay? If they don't harm us, we don't need to harm them, it will be a suicide mission, what if they are more of them? We're only 2, listen, nothing's gonna happen, okay? Not after what happened with..''

''Not after what happened with Luke, I know, I have to be more careful'' I said ''Okay, you're right, now, lets go to class''

Luke was is my ex-boyfriend, I loved him, but he betrayed me.

I sat down on the back of the classroom next to Nathan, putting first my backpack, which was filled with books and papers, but at the back I had wood stakes and a gun filled with werewolf venom, no one ever knows when a vampire could be, specially at Mystic Falls.

I payed no attention to , who is a total dick. The school passed quickly and I made it through the first day, I have to admit I was surprised.

''Are we still going to the Grill?'' I asked to Nathan as I was sitting in the couch

''You want to?''

''Yeah, I don't have nothing better to do''

''Well, Rosella Margaret Fray, I have to admit im surprised you, specially you, want to go out'' Said Nathan

''Well, im not that boring..am I?''

''No, you're not, after 10 years of knowing you, I have to admit you're really boring'' Said Nathan sarcastically and laughing

''Hey!'' I said throwing him a pillow and couldn't help to laugh a little

''Go get ready, were leaving in 10'' Said Nathan

''Fine'' I said and walked to my room

I stared at my closet and changed my white tank top to a t-shirt and my flats to a pair of boots, I expect to be chilly outside so I still grabbed my leather jacket. I brushed my brunette-blond hair again and applied a little bit of makeup and lip gloss. Finally I made sure I had my vervain necklace and I grabbed my bag and throw a gun full of werewolf venom.

''Really? The gun?'' I heard Nathan said

''What? There are vampires at Mystic Falls, it just to make sure if something happens we'll be prepared'' I said

''Fine'' Said and opened the door for me

''Thanks'' I said and walked outside

The weather was fine, but it was still chilly enough for me to wear a leather jacket. In every school Nathan and I have been every girl has a crush on him, and every boy had a crush on me, but everyone thinks we're dating -which of course we're not-.

We only walked a few blocks and we saw the grill, we went inside and sat down in the couch

* * *

*STEFAN'S POV* (They are at the grill too, Tyler, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and Stefan and there)

''Im telling you, she knows'' I said

''But how?'' Elena said

''Its impossible, she just moved here, she can't know they are..vampires'' Said Caroline whispering the last word

''Well.. its not, she was wearing a vervain necklace'' I said

''That means she's a..'' Said Bonnie

''Hunter? no, maybe..'' I said but then I saw her ''Guys, there she is''

Everyone turned around to the entrance and saw Ella and his friend come in

''She's hot'' Said Tyler

''He's hot'' Said Caroline ''Is he his boyfriend?''

''No, I don't think so, he mention he moved with a friend'' I said

''What is she saying?'' Said Caroline

''That Mr. Tanner is a dick'' I said

''Haha, I totally agree with her'' Said Tyler

''Where do you say she's from?'' Said Bonnie

''She's from New Orleans'' I said

''Listen, after all she's just a normal girl, she just wants to start again, see, if she moved with his friend that means that something happened to her parents, so why don't we try to be friends of her?'' Said Elena

''I agree with Elena, she seems to be a nice girl, why don't we try to be friends of her?'' Said Bonnie

''Are you crazy? She could kill Stefan or me in every opportunity she has'' Said Caroline

''Oh come on, Care, we're just being friends of her'' Said Matt ''We're not even sure if she's a hunter''

''Fine..'' Said Caroline ''But if she makes something don't say I didn't warned you''

* * *

*ELLA'S POV*

''Here, lets sit down at the couch'' I said

''Yeah'' He said

''So..did you liked school?'' Nathan asked

''Um..yeah, just that Mr. Tanner is a dick'' I said

''Haha, I know'' He said letting out a little laugh ''Do you remember how my dad and your...''

''Don't, don't talk about them, if you talk about them then I'll have to remember, and if I remember I will cry and im afraid I'll never be able to stop'' I said

''Okay, im sorry..so what do we walk abou-'' Said

''Sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt, I'm Stefan, Im with you history'' Said

''Nathan, Nathan Stryder, what can I do for you?'' Said Nathan

''Um..actually I met Ella today, I was wondering if you guys wanted me to present you a couple of my friends?'' Said Stefan

''I don-''

''Yes, we'll love too'' I said interrupting Nathan who gave me a cold look

''Yes, we'll love too'' Said Nathan giving him a fake smile

''Then, follow me'' Said Stefan

We walked across the other side of the grill were a gang was sitting

''Um..guys, this are Nathan Stryder and Ella Fray, they just moved here'' Stefan said

''Hello'' I said

''Im Tyler, nice to meet you'' Said Tyler offering his hand

''Nice meting you too'' I said giving him a fake smile

''This is Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and Matt'' Said Stefan

''Hey'' Said Nathan giving a smile to the blond girl who is supposed to be Caroline and she blushed

''Hey'' She replied

''So..where are you from?'' Asked 'Elena'

''We're from New Orleans'' I said

''And what brought you here? Your dad's work?'' She asked

''No, it was after our parents death, when we we're 12'' I said

''So, you're siblings?'' Said 'Bonnie'

''No, we're friends, but our parents were murdered the same day, we know each other since we were kids so we find a way to survive and move on since we had no family left'' Said Nathan in a cold tone

''Oh, im sorry..'' Said Elena

''Don't be, its okay..'' I said

''So, if you need anything don't doubt to ask'' Said Elena

''Thanks'' I said with a smile.

We all chat a little bit more and I think we all became friends, well that was a start.

''Guys, we gotta go, it was nice meeting you all though'' I said

''Goodbye, it was nice meeting you guys too'' Said Elena

''Bye'' I said and went with Nathan outside the grill

''I told you he wasn't bad, Ella'' Said Nathan

''Fine, I'll give him a chance, maybe he isn't a vampire after all, he seemed..nice'' I said

* * *

**Author's note: Hey! First of all, no, they are not part of the brotherhood of the five..or yes? I don't know yet. But right now they are more like Alaric, they are really strong. Ella Fray is portrayed by Shaileen Woodley and Nathan Stryder is portrayed as Zac Efron. Ella's full name is Rosella Margaret Fray as for Nathan is Nathan Thomas Stryder, just if you were wondering ;) I tried to make my characters really original that's why their names maybe are a little bit large, but i don't really care, I wanted to make something different, and not go with the typical names as: Ashley (which is the most common), Madison, Megan, Nicole, Emma, etc. **

**By the way there will be a love triangle between Ella/Damon/Klaus I still don't know which one Ella will choose, I really don't know yet.**

**And this is just for fun, distraction, not that much for people to read but if you do, then its up to you, you'll see the end in a couple of weeks so yeah xD this is not that much for people to read, but if you read it then thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later

* * *

I woke up at 6:00 am, I hated to go to school, why I had too? I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, i walked again to my room and pick up a blue dress with white polkadots. I let my hair down as usual, and grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

''You look stunning, '' Said Nathan

''You don't look bad, '' I said giggling with a smile

He looked at me with a smile

''What?'' I asked

''You're smiling, i didn't saw you that happy after what happened with Luke..'' He regret to say that ''Im sorry..''

''Its okay, I have to move on, don't I? That's the reason we came to Mystic Falls, to move on, to start fresh, away from all the supernatural things..'' I said

''Exactly, that's why tomorrow at night we're going to the bonfire'' He said

''Nathan...fine..'' I said

''That's the Ella I know, now we should get going'' He said and I nodded.

We walked outside and I noticed there was wind. Mystic Falls' weather is really weird.

I could feel someone staring at me, I don't know who but I could feel it. I looked around but I saw no one, but I still could feel it.

I went inside Mystic High and walked to my locker and saw Elena.

''Hey, Ella'' She said

''Hey, Elena'' I said with a smile

''So, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join to the homecoming committee, like to help us decorate and stuff, we need people''

''Yeah, sure'' I said

''Cool, then I'll tell you the details later'' She said ''Oh, by the way, did you heard?''

''Heard what?'' I asked

''Mr. Tanner died, they said it was an animal attack'' Said Elena

''Oh..'' I said

''See you later, Ella'' Said Elena and left

I closed my locker and went with Nathan.

''Hey, what did she said to you?'' Nathan asked

''Oh, if we wanted to go to Stefan's, I said yes''

''We?''

''Yes, we..Nathan, there's something I need to tell you..''

''Yes..?'' Said

'' ..is dead, they said it was an animal attack..''

''Oh..you don't believe that was an animal attack, don't you?''

''Yeah, I-I don't think it was..'' I said ''Look, I know I said we wouldn't get involved, but at least bring a stake to school with you, I'll be more.. calm, if I know you're safe''

''Fine, it that makes you feel calm, I will, I promise'' Said ''Now, let's meet our new history teacher''

We walked to class and we saw that everyone was talking and happy that was dead, I didn't liked him, but that doesn't mean I wish him dead..

''Hello class, my name is and im your new history teacher'' Said writing his name on the chalkboard. I noticed something familiar on him..a ring, a death ring, or at least that's how my Uncle used to call it.

* * *

'_'No, Ella, hold it like this'' Said my Uncle Jack as he showed me how to hold a gun_

_''Like this?'' I said and shoot a bullet to a old bag full of rice_

_''Yes, excellent'' Said ''Nathan, the stake must be in this position, their hears are different from ours'' _

_''Oh okay'' Said Nathan ''Like this?'' He stabbed the stake to a bag in the exact position where its supposed to be._

_''Yes, amazing'' Said Uncle Jack ''Now..who's hungry?''_

_We went this and we sat at the table and we first prayed and then we ate our sandwiches._

_''Uncle Jack..why do you wear that ring always?'' I asked_

_''This'' Said showing me his ring closer ''Is the dead ring, can bring you back to life if your dead is caused by supernatural things, but you must be careful, there's a limit'' _

_''And what happens if you cross that limit?'' Nathan asked_

_''The worst of you will invade you, you will do things you thought you were never capable to do, your dark-shadow'' Said _

_''Oh, do my dad knew all about supernatural creatures?'' I asked_

_''No, he never wanted to believe, but I do, and you guys do too, I'll do anything for you to be professional hunters'' Said _

_''Thank you, Uncle Jack'' I said hugging him and eating a tablespoon of beans_

* * *

''Ella'' Said Nathan shaking my shoulder

''W-what?'' I asked confused

''Class is over''

''Oh..okay'' I said and grab my bad and went outside

''What were you thinking about?'' He asked

''Just remembering the old times with Uncle Jack..you know, before he died..'' I said

''Oh..'' He said ''Why?''

''I saw , he was wearing a ring, it seemed almost like..''

''Uncle Jack's, I know, I saw it too, Ella..''

''There's something really weird going on here in Mystic Falls, Nathan''

''Let's go to class, Ella'' He said walking away

''Nathan, why every time I try to talk to you about supernatural things you run away? Every time something happens..''

''Because that killed our parents, don't you remember? that day at your father's house? When you walked in and saw a...vampire? Our parents dead? Don't you remember, Ella? I want to forget, I came here to Mystic Falls to start again, I came here to try to forget, _We_ came here to take a break of supernatural things, Ella''

It was like someone punched me in the face, his eyes, cold. The fact of remembering my parents dead, in the wood floor, their blood all over the floor, just frightened me. Then the bell rang.

''Fine, maybe you want to forget, but I can't, I won't'' I said with tears in my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall. I walked outside of the school, for air.

''Ella..'' I heard Nathan say before I closed the door.

I felt how the wind blew my hair, it felt good. It was all calm, quiet. In New Orleans all you can see is parties, people, music. I actually missed it, but I couldn't stay there, not after my parents and my Uncle's death, I just couldn't. Nathan had never talked to my like that, in a cold tone. I know he is upset and sad, all he just wants its forget, everything, start fresh, that's exactly what I want too but I can't, all I can think its kill. I sat on a bench and let the tears fall down to my cheeks, I had so many things going on, and my Uncle just died a month ago, my parents were dead, and now i'm scared I'll loose my only friend.

''Ella?'' I heard someone said, it was Stefan

''Hey, Stefan'' I said wiping my tears

''Ella, are you okay?''

''No, I'm not. It's just, there are so many things going on, that's all'' I said

''Do you want me to call Nathan? I can..''

''No, don't. He is the last person I want to talk with right now..'' I said

''Fine..Ella, I know we just met, but Im here for you, you can talk to me''

''Thanks Stefan..'' I said

''Welcome, so, do you want to come over to my house? Maybe you can tell me why are you sad..'' He said

''Um..sure'' I said

* * *

''So..why are you sad, Ella?'' He said sitting on the couch

''Well..I got into a fight with Nathan, about my parent and my Uncle's death..'' I said

''How did they died?'' He said

''Murdered..'' I said

''Did Nathan's parents were murdered too?''

Yeah, they were murdered by one of you. They were murdered by a vampire.

''Yeah, we had 10 at that time, we were best friends, we met thanks to our parents, we were playing tag and our parents were talking in the living room..and..then I heard a scream, I ran into the house and saw my parents, dead.'' I said

''Did you saw the guy who killed them?''

''Yeah, I did''

''Was it just one?''

''Yes'' I said, I had to tell him, I had to face him, ask him about vampires. ''It was just one, he saw me, he had the opportunity to kill me, but instead he said he was sorry''

Stefan looked surprised.

''He had blood all over his mouth'' I said, he looked at me, shocked.

''W-w-what?'' He said

''Yes. Stefan, it was a vampire, the guy who killed my parents was a vampire''

* * *

**Author's note: Hey :3 So im sorry if this chapter was short :( But I wanted it to go quickly, so as you can see Ella finally said she knew about vampires. In the next chapter you'll see Damon, and by the way a little spoiler: Ella has something to do with Katherine :B. But you'll have to discover the rest by yourself ;) I know exactly how I want the history to be, but the hard thing its actually write it .-., I know now who Ella will choose :) Maybe it will be Damon, maybe it will be Klaus, read it to discover. By the way if you're actually reading it leave me a review? If it has success I'll do a sequel, or even if it doesn't I'll still do it for fun. So please leave a review :)**


End file.
